Ever After High 10 Years Later
by lovereahmhmltt
Summary: This story takes place 1o years in the future. The characters of Ever After High are now 26. Follow them through their journey of parenthood.
1. Chapter 1: Dexven

Raven's P.O.V

"Ugh!" I groaned as my feet hit the ground. "I can't do this anymore! I'm so tired!"

I'm 9 months pregnant with baby number 3, our first son, Michael. Dexter and I were married 4 years ago at age 22 and it's been happily ever after since then. We welcomed our daughter Luca into the world two years after the wedding. She was followed by our second daughter Jordan a year after Luca. Now here we are, expecting our first boy Charming number 3.

"Mama!" I hear Luca yell as loud as her little lungs will let her.

"Coming Luca!" I respond quickly back "What is it baby?"

"Jordan threw her doll at me!" Luca tells me with anger in her voice

I knelt down on one knee so I could talk to Jordan.

"Hon, Please don't throw things." I told her calmly "It's not very polite."

She nods her head telling me she wasn't listening and wants me to go. I met up with Dex in the kitchen.

"Morning, Rae" Dexter said sounding like he'd been up all night preparing a breakfast feast. (But in reality all he did was pour a bowl of Cocoa Puffs.)

"Morning" I responded "Can you watch the girls while I go get ready?"

"Sure thing" Dexter yelled back at me since by then I had already walked away.

In my room I was picking out what to wear. I decided on a purple maternity dress, black strappy sandals, and put my hair into huge diva curls. Since this is the only time I ever get alone I started packing my hospital bag for when Michael decides to arrive. Our countdown is six more days.

 **Later That Day*****

"I love this movie!" Luca said a little too loudly

"Shh!" Angry Jordan turned to look at Luca

"Sorry sissy" Replied Luca with a giggle

We had all settled down and by now were sitting in the living room. Dexter pressed the play button and the movie began. Those words up on the screen reminded me of our days at Ever After High. Snow White. The movie soon ended and it was all of us in the living room. A girl on each of Dexter's sides. I thought about moving them but remembered days like this don't happen often. I took the time to think that they'll only be this little for so long. Before I know it they'll both be gone.

"I love you guys more than you could ever imagine" I whispered even though they couldn't hear me. I saw a smile spread across the girl's' face and it was in this moment I realized I am the luckiest Evil Queen ever.


	2. Chapter 2: Dapple

Apple's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of rushing water in the bathroom. I ran to the bathroom to find my 3 year old daughter Rosie flooding the bathroom with the bathwater.

"This is gonna be a long day..." A said picking her up to go change her outfit.

When we got downstairs I noticed a note on the fridge. It read "Went to Hunter's to watch football. Xoxo DareBear"

"Oh well this is just fantastic!" I yelled much too loudly

I grabbed Rosie by the hand, picked her up, and headed towards the car.

"Mommy where we going?" Rosie asked patiently

"To go get daddy, honey." He knew he was supposed to watch Rosie while I got to the doctors today.

 **At Ashlynn's House*****

I walked through the door and stood behind the couch.

"Ehem" I said clearing my throat. Daring turned around

"Uh…. hey Apple!" He said nervously "Crazy seeing you here huh?"

"The only "crazy" thing is that you were supposed to watch Rosie today. While I go to the doctors with Raven".

"I don't recall" Daring looked at me like a lost puppy

"You're impossible! Take Rosie I'm gonna be late." I yelled impatiently

"Okay. I love you babe!"

"Don't talk to me."

 **At The Doctors*****

Raven and I were sitting impatiently in the waiting room when it happened. I turned to see Raven wide eyed like a deer in headlights.

"It"s time." She whispered

I didn't have a clue what to do.


	3. Chapter 3: It's Go Time

Dexter's P.O.V

I was playing with the girls when I got a call from Apple.

"Hey Apple! What's up?" I said

"Well don't freak out but Raven sorta kinda just went into labor" Apple responded getting quieter.

"SHE WHAT?!" I lost it "Tell Raven I'm on my way! Bye!" I managed to spit out before loading the kids into the car.

I drove to my dad's house. He was in the huge dining room with mom.

"Hi Dexter, how nice of you to stop in. Where's Raven?" Dad replied almost worried

"That's why I'm here. Raven just went into labor and I- I gotta get to the hospital!" I stuttered

"Well why didn't you just say so go on boy." Dad told me

I ran as fast as I could out to the car. I even drove as fast as I could to the hospital. When I got there I saw Apple in the living room fidgeting her fingers.

"Where is she?" I asked her

"Room 283." She replied she sounded sad but now isn't the time.

I sprinted all the way down to room 283. When I walked into the room Raven was crying in either pain or sadness I couldn't tell.

"Rae, What's wrong?" I had to get an answer

She looked up at me and smiled "We're having twins!"

I passed out I really don't remember anything after that.

Raven's P.O.V

"We're having twins!" I smiled and looked up at him.

And that's when it happened Dexter passed out right there on the hospital floor. Sprawled out like a starfish. He managed to mutter out "So many diapers." And then became quiet again.


	4. Chapter 4: The Miracle of Room 283

Dexter's P.O.V

I woke up and looked around.

"Huh? Where am I?".

I stood up and looked around that's when I saw Rae fast asleep a baby in each arm. I walked over there and saw that they had hospital bands on. I looked at them careful not to wake them up. Michael had brown hair just like me and Luca but Oliver had purple hair just like Raven and Jordan. I had not just one son but two. Soon after this Raven woke up.

"How ya feelin' , Rae?"

"Hmm, Dexter?" She said sleepily "Are the girls here?"

"No my dad is on his way to bring them right now." I told her

"Oh thats-" She was cut off by a bunch of little feet coming into the room.

"MOMMY!" The girls yelles in perfect unison.

"Hi, Girls!" Raven replied just as enthusiastic

We all took turns holding the boys and getting to know them. Around 7:30 the girls were tired so my dad took them home. I stayed back with Rae. It was the two of us sitting in the hospital bed while the boys were in the NICU.

She looked up at me and said "You know what Dex? Even though people say it's wrong I wouldn't want any other relationship. I love you."

"I love you too, Rae" I told her and I really, really meant it.

I bent down to giver her a kiss when I heard her snore. So there we were just me and Rae sitting in a hospital bed. 10 years ago I would've never imagined my life with her. Now I can't imagine my life without her.


	5. Chapter 5: Huntlynn

Ashlynn's P.O.V

Me, Hunter, and the kids have just gotten back from visiting Raven and Dexter's twin boys. It's kinda sad. Seeing them with the twins makes me want another baby. But I know my two are enough. Hannah who's six is like everybody's big sister. She's so overprotective of her four year old brother Andrew.

"You feeling okay, Ash" Hunter asked me pulling me away from my train of thought.

"Hmm? What? Yeah, I'm fine." I told him. I didn't want him to worry. "Just thinking."

"About?" He obviously really wanted an answer.

"Well…" I really didn't wanna tell him I wanted another baby. "Iwantanotherbaby!" I said all too quickly.

"Ashlynn, you know why we can't do that." I did know why we couldn't do that. When Andrew was 2 we tried having another. It never happened. We ended up going to the doctor and discovering we could no longer have kids. As much as I wanted a third it just wasn't gonna happen. I couldn't hold in the tears. I cried right there in front of them all.

"Mommy, Why are you sad?" Andrew asked in complete and utter shock.

"We'll talk about it later, Drew." I told him. Later is really never but it'll keep him quiet until we get to the house.

We pulled into the driveway not too much later. Hunter and I never did move into a grand castle. We did move into a cabin though. A four bedroom cabin out in the woods where we could see the animals everyday.

 **That Night*****

Everyone else had fallen asleep but I, I had work to do. I called up a few adoption centers, made phone calls, did online research, and ended up finding someone. A three month old baby girl from England. Her name was Charlotte. I decided it'd be best to go to bed and talk to Hunter i the morning.

 **6 O'Clock The Next Morning*****

"Hunter? Ca- can we talk?" I muttered out.

Hunter turned to look at me. "Yeah Ash, What's up?"

"Do you remember what we talked about yesterday in the car?" I asked him.

"About having another baby?" He asked questionably. I nodded. "Yeah I remember why?"

"Well… I did some looking around last night and found someone…" He looked at me scared.

I showed him a picture of Charlotte and watched his eyes melt. Hunter looked at me nodded and hugged me. The longest and tightest hug you could imagine.


	6. Chapter 6: Bripper

Briar's P.O.V

"Brett! Hopps! What are you two doing?" I yelled to the boys who seemed to completely ignore me.

I over heard Hopper talking to them in their room. I didn't want to interrupt so I stood in the doorway to listen.

"So, you guys start kindergarten tomorrow, huh?" I heard Hopper say sadly. I was just as sad as he was though. These are my babies and they're growing up so fast.

"Mhm" Hopps said

Brett stayed quiet. Probably not paying attention. I went to turn around to leave but ended up tripping over a toy truck and falling through the open door.

"Hi mommy!" Brett shouted

"Hi guys!" I had to say it happily so I didn't seem sad.

Hopps was more of a trouble-child always doing something to get himself in trouble.

 **Later that Day*****

I was babysitting Luca and Jordan for Raven and Dexter. Luca was napping, Brett was in his room, Hopps and Jordan were in the dining room. I had set Jordan in her walker and left to go to the bathroom. While I was in there Hopps had found paint and completely covered Luca in it.

"Hopper Croakington the III!" He knew he was in trouble the second I called him by his full name.

"It wasn't me!" Hopps yelled trying to defend himself.

I've heard this one once too many "Hopper, can you take him to his room? I have to wash up Jordan."

"I'm on it. Come on little dude" Hopper was too forgiving sometimes. But...I loved him for it.


	7. Chapter 7: Family Drama

Poppy's P.O.V

I just don't know what to do anymore. Sparrow and I got together 4 years ago. At the time he had a one year old daughter with Duchess. Symphony. We were together about six months when we found out we were having our second child, Caesar. We got married when I was seven months pregnant with Caesar. About a year and a half later I told him I was pregnant again. This was our third baby. He left me. A note saying he didn't feel the same way about me anymore. The way he did four years ago. He got back together with Duchess. Left me a single mom with three kids. Symphony may not have been my daughter but Duchess and Sparrow wouldn't care for her so I legally adopted her. Now here I am my third baby, Romeo has just turned one. I ended up moving back in with my parents. But that's where the fun happens.

"Papa!" Symphony yelled at my dad.

"Hey there Symph!" My dad fired back

"Would you two keep it down? I just put Romeo down for a nap." I told them. They can be a little much at times.

"Sorry mom," Symph told me sincerely

All of a sudden there was a high pitched screech. And Caesar came running in with a kazoo.

"Caesar," He ignored me

"Caesar!" He ignored me again

Finally I walked up to him grabbed the kazoo and told him "Use it in the playroom." With that I gave the kazoo back. He ran off into the playroom giggling.

"I can't believe he turns 3 tomorrow." My mom said sadly

"I know. It's going by so fast. I wish they were little again." I told her with a frown.

"I can't believe their dad missed out on so much of their lives." She told me

"Well... " I cleared my throat. "If he doesn't want to be a dad that's his choice. But I'm bound to be the best mom I can be. Besides I'm not doing it all alone I have you, and dad, plus Holly helps out. And you guys will always be there for me." I told her with a hug.

I don't know what I would've done without them.


	8. Chapter 8: Darling's Birthday

Update: I'm sorry for not posting in so long. I just got caught up in some other stuff. I will try my best to post more often. Remember you can send requests for one shots they won't be included in this story but I will post them.

Chase's P.O.V

"Daddy!" Carter and Maya yelled trying to wake me up.

Today was Darling's birthday and I had to make sure everything was perfect. I started by calling her brothers and their families. Dexter told us they'd be there but Daring said he wasn't sure. I then called Hunter and Ashlynn, Briar and Hopper, Poppy, and Bunny and Alistair. They all said they could make it. Next I had to dress the kids. It's basically impossible but Darling was out and shopping so I was left dressing our 4 and 2 year olds by myself. Carter dressed himself but now I had to dress Maya.

"C'mon Maya. It's not that hard to put on a dress." I told her while she was wailing.

"No!" She retorted

"Maya, listen." I tried my best to reason with her. "The sooner you get dresses the sooner we get to see mommy." I told her

"Mommy!" She yelled in excitement.

"Yeah, but it's too bad you won't get dressed." I said with a sigh "Maybe then we could go see her."

I watched as her eyes widened happily.

"Okay" She said rushing to get ready.

I left to the living room. It couldn't have been more than 10 minutes when I heard a loud crash, followed by even louder crash. I got up and went to check on the kids.

"Carter! Maya! What was that noise?" I asked.

I walked into the kitchen there they were standing on the counter dropping all the pots and pans. Darling was standing in the doorway to the backdoor that leaded to the kitchen.

"Ehem." She cleared her throat trying to get the kids attention."

They turned to look behind them.

"Mommy!" They yelled in unison again.

They were good at that. Saying everything together at the same time. But there yelling had scared Leo causing him to wake up in a fit of cries. Leo was our youngest son. He turned 2 months old last week.

"Sh" Darling whispered. "Don't scare your brother"

I took Leo from her and put him in his room. Darling went to take a shower. The kids were napping. So I basically had the house to myself. It was quiet I let my eyes close for a minute. Until I was woken up by the doorbell ringing. In the doorway was everybody we invited to the party. I took them to the kitchen so Darling wouldn't notice them.

"Where's Ashlynn and Hunter?" I asked

"They went to the adoption agency" Raven told me. "There's a little girl there they've been dying to meet."

I heard the shower water shut off and the blow dryer turn on.

"She's getting ready now everyone pick somewhere to hide." I told them. Leaving the room to retrieve the kids.

20 minutes had passed and I heard the bathroom door open.

"SURPRISE!" Everybody yelled scaring Darling causing her to shout too.

"What are you guys doing here?" Darling asked happily.

"We came for your birthday, Aunt Darling." Luca said.

"Thank you guys so much!" Darling said mid group hug.

The rest of the night was spent laughing with friends. I'm pretty positive that I gave her the best birthday ever.


	9. Update!

I'm a huge fan of Ever After High, Monster High, Miraculous Ladybug, and Teen Titans Go. Those will be the ONLY fandoms I write about. My stories will contain only the

characters I ship. If you want to see a certain couple message me and I can make a one shot. If there's something you'd like to read about send me plot ideas. I'm not

the best writer so if you have any tips please send me them as well. That's all. I appreciate the support.


	10. I Give Up

I don't really know what to do with this try anymore. I'm out of ideas. I'm probaby going to end up deleting this story and starting over completely new with something. I just don't know what yet. If you have any ideas PM me. I'm sorry to the people that actually liked this story. It just wasn't going anywhere. So... send plot ideas too. Thanks


End file.
